They Slept
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: i wasn't satisfied when they only showed five seconds of Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei fighting Sensui, so here is a story about the battle, about something that had not been seen. spoilers!


A while back my friend got me the last DVD of the black chapter saga. I was unsatisfied with how they did the Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Sensui fight scene. It only showed five seconds of their battle, before it went to Yusuke turning into a demon. Hiei: Will you just get on with it!  
Yusuke: we're gonna get old here!  
Fine, fine! Point is, I'm writing the battle between Sensui, and the three Rekai up until Yusuke arrives. Enjoy!  
Kuwabara: As always she dun own a thing.

1234

Kuwabara couldn't help but cry out as Sensui kicked the back of his head, sending him flying. He skidded on the ground, his body breaking up the rock. He felt his skin scratch, and grow chapped, and miraculously not open up to spill his blood. Closing his eyes painfully, he finally stopped his head and shoulder hanging off the cliff, the battle ground.

Kuwabara wept quietly, but not from pain. He saw Yusuke's body go flying in the air and him falling down. He remembered the insane laughter he'd done, and the denial...but Kuwabara was brighter than what others thought, and was quick to realize he was making matters worse by pretending Yusuke was okay.

Finding himself light headed his eyes opened, and tears dried. He realized from this painful position he was having a hard time breathing. He smiled slightly to himself. Maybe...maybe he could kill himself right now. Pretend he was trying to get up, stumble, and then fall lifelessly to the ground. He'd probably die as he fell through the air instead of dying by hitting the ground. Just as he felt his body tingling, and became completely unable to breathe, he saw Yusuke's face.

'He'd kill me if he saw me doing this...this isn't honorable, he'd say.'

"Screw honor."

As soon as he said it, he regretted it. Now was not the time to kill himself. Now was the time to avenge Yusuke...his best friend. Now was the time to kill Sensui, do all it took. An odd insane like smile decorated his face, 'Then I can die...die without any regrets.' His eyes growing heavy he realized to late that his body was numb, and growing stiff...it was hard to move. He'd decided not to kill himself to late...he was going to-

"BAKAAAA!"

He was jerked up so fast he had to turn his head to throw up, it splashing on his arms. Moaning, and feeling groggy as he gasped for air, he felt someone wipe his arms clean, grumbling, and the sounds of wiping it on the rough ground. Opening his eyes weakly he saw Hiei starring angrilly at him. "We don't need another death asXhole!" Hiei swallowed voice strained, "Not so soon okay?"

Surprised by his almost gentle voice, Kuwabara barely had time to react as a golden blast raced for him. With Hiei's arms wrapped around Kuwabara he carried them both to safety. "Get up and fight! Don't be a coward!" Hiei spat returning to Kurama's side aiding him in the attack against Sensui. Kuwabara watched them for a moment, and cocked his head slightly as Kurama was sent flying ten feet in the air, before coming down smashing into the earth. Kuwabara staggered to his feet, and felt power growing in both his hands.

Calling his swords, his new one in the right, and old one in the left, he blindly ran screaming to meet Sensui. Kuwabara slashed the air, and the others were amazed to see him cut Sensui's face, two drops of blood cascading down his face. Taking Sensui's shock as weakness, Kuwabara dived on top of him, and slugged him in the face as hard as he could, sitting on his chest.

Left, right, left, right...

It was a never ending cycle of smashing his fists fueled by his pain, anger, and sorrow into Sensui's face. When Kuwabara stopped breathing loudly, and painfully, hand to his chest, Sensui starred at him, Not even a mark on his face. "It's sad...I can feel your suffering as if I could reach out touch it." Tears fell like rain off Kuwabara's cheeks, Kurama and Hiei calling to him, telling him to run.

Sensui raised his hand, "I am sorry I took your best friend away, but it needed to be done." As Sensui rubbed Kuwabara's tears away, Kuwabara whispered, "Xastard...you have no idea what I'm feeling...you took him...you took him away." Sensui stroked Kuwabara's face shushing him, his strange warped kindness showing once more. "Don't touch me..." Kuwabara whispered. Sensui smiled, "But you have such soft skin..." His hand drifted to Kuwabara's throat, and grabbed it. Sensui rose, holding Kuwabara above his head, squeezing Kuwabara's pale neck.

Kuwabara struggled in vain as Sensui shook him slightly continueing to choke him. A whip with thorns shot out grabbing Sensui's arm. The silver haired fox wrapped the whip tightly on Sensui's arm, and with a quick angry jerk, caused Sensui to send Kuwabara flying once again. Kurama and Hiei rushed to Kuwabara's side, angry and concerned faces starring down at him.

With dead eyes, and his face turned away Kuwabara was silent as a wave of tears fell down his pale face, blood trickling red rivers out of his mouth. Kurama knelt down, reaching out to touch him, but stopped. Kurama turned away, "We need you to your senses..." Kurama dashed off, and Hiei starred at the fallen warrior.

Hiei thought of a million things to say to him, but as he looked upon the broken man, he could not utter one word. Turning silently away, Hiei joined the fray.

Hiei smashed his fist into Sensui's gut. "You killed Yusuke," he whispered, "and now you've shattered that man...pulverized him without hitting him once...that is just too cruel." Hiei looked at him with red glassy eyes. Sensui looked at the duo, and glanced at Kuwabara, "I never thought killing one would destroy another...his love for his friend is most admirable." Sensui smiled sadly, "He will be the first to join his friend, then I will end his pain. I promise." Kurama's eyes flashed, "You will not touch any of my friends any more!!"

Sensui looked at the three pitiful fighters. 'How sad...this world is now hell for them...poor children. They are no longer men, but children who have lost their favorite toy...their best friend, and admirable team member.' Sensui smashed his fist into Hiei sending him flying into Kurama and then the two smashed into the ground.

Approaching them slowly, he smiled at the weakened duo. "Do not worry...I have changed my mind, I will send you two first to Yusuke...and give Kuwabara a chance to defeat me...I will draw out the battle until he literally fights to death...until he kills himself as he tries to defeat me." Kurama coughed up blood raising his head weakly, "No...don't..." Sensui's hands glowed with a hot power. "Fair well, my most honorable advisories." A gold blast, easily the size of a pick up truck was sent crashing into the two. Watching the gold wave smash into the two, he turned away knowing their bodies were now piles of dust. He sighed, "Weep no longer shattered and tired souls, join your friends once more." He turned, to the copper haired human, "Now Kuwabara, I give-"

He stopped.

Kuwabara was no longer where he had been just a few minutes ago.

He turned back to where he'd blasted the others. He smiled amused. Kuwabara stood in front of his startled friends, he's used his new sword to slice through the blast. He coughed up blood, all his ribs cracked and bruised from the sheer pressure of the air caused by the blast.

"I am Kazuma Kuwabara" He whispered. "I am going to end Ura-" He paused, "I am going to avenge Yusuke's death, my...my dearest friend." Kuwabara laughed, "I am a coward...but I will not let you take the next people dearest to me, more important than my own life...not again...I won't lose anyone again...ever."

"NO MORE!!" Kuwabara cried, and orange energy shot around him, engulfing him as it shot into the sky.

Sensui smiled at Kuwabara, "I'm glad to see your spirit, and will to fight is back. Now...face me as the true warriors I know you are." Kurama and Hiei rose to Kuwabara's side, and Kurama clasped his shoulder. "I'm glad to see you've come back to us." Kurama whispered. Hiei nodded, "Now that you've stopped acting like a blubbering baby, maybe we have a chance to defeat this guy." When Kuwabara did not snap at Hiei to shut up, he looked at him. Kuwabara was smiling at him, meeting his eyes. He turned away, Hiei starring at him, 'He...he wasn't supposed to agree with me...' he thought almost bitterly.

"I am waiting detectives."

Roaring, the three charged, Sensui dodging them, and striking them. The three caught each other if one headed for the cliff's edge, not wanting to lose each other. Sensui managed to get a hold of Kurama, and held him ready to snap his neck. Hiei and Kuwabara froze wide eyed. Sensui looked at the fox, and felt his heart race. Smiling he shoved Kurama to the ground, the beautiful teen falling to the ground. He kicked him sending him flying into his friend's feet, tripping them. Hiei fell back wards, Kurama rolling until his head came to rest on his chest. Kuwabara fell forwards his face painfully smashing into the ground. He turned his head, nose bleeding and top and bottom lip busted. Sensui walked casually to them, and stepped on Kuwbara's hand, breaking three of his fingers. Kuwabara bit his bloody lips, so he would not scream.

"I am terribly sorry." Sensui smiled softly at them. "In one fatal swoop I have managed to turn your life upside down and rip out your hearts." He sighed, "You must hate me."

"You...you should never hate." Kuwabara whispered. Sensui took his hand off his hand, and kicked him so he could lay on his back, sprawled out as if he was in position to make a snow angel. Kuwabara panted eyes closed, "You should never hate...my mom alwa-always said that to me..." Sensui watched his tears flow down his face, he frowned sadly at the warrior, "dislike strongly...but never ever hate." Sensui squatted over Kuwabara, pressing his knee on Kuwabara's throat. Kuwabara gave a tiny whimper of pain, shame flickering on his face. "Again you impress me...you are truly amazing Kazuma Kuwabara."

He pressed his knee down harder, "It's a shame that you are not strong enough to avenge Yusuke's death...You make me feel almost guilty...but as one warrior to another, you know death is unavoidable." Sensui heard a small sound, and then an angry strained voice, "You let him go...I will not let you kill him." Sensui met Kurama's flashing, angry eyes. Hiei and Kurama struggled to their feet, knees shaking, sweat pouring down their faces. Sensui released Kuwabara stepping back watching as he to, rose to his feet.

"Look at you," Sensui chuckled, "Your human body will fail you."

"Then let it fail me!" Kuwabara cried with passion.

"Let it kill me, let it bring me down...but I sure as hell will not give up until YOU lay broken on the ground...Just like Itsuki."

Hiei, and Kurama looked at Kuwabara. Now was not the time to mention :that: event. Sensui's eyes flashed now, in a strange bitterness, and anger. "You killed Itsuki?" Kuwabara nodded, "How else do you think we got out." Kuwabara smiled sickly, his deranged smile startling his friends, "You should have seen the look in his eyes..."

"Shut up..."

"What? Don't you want to hear how he died?"

"Kuwabara..." Kurama hissed, "Shush."

"Be silent you fool!" Hiei warned.

Kuwabara ignored his friends.

"Don't you want to hear it?"

Sensui growled and took a threatening step towards Kuwabara. This just urged Kuwabara to go on. "Are you feeling like I feel? Betrayed, sick, depressed, angry, filled with a burning hate?" Kuwabara smiled closing his eyes, "Are you feeling weak, as if it was your fault, and your world is crashing down? Do you feel the desire to kill, the desire to maim?" Kuwabara was silenced as a hand, fingers twisted, not in a fist, but as if it was a claw, smashed in his chest. He flew 15 feet into the air, the others screaming his name. Kuwabara opened his pale blue, eyes looking up the heavens, instead only seeing an ugly sky. As he fell back down, he blinked.

He was sure he saw something flying towards him...with two tiny figures on a blue creatures back. He ignored it, no longer caring at this point. When he finally smashed into the ground, he noticed Hiei, and Kurama side by side sweating and panting. Smiling arrogantly at them, "Now it is you turn to die...Kuwabara you have caused me pain...so your death will be slow."

"Baka..." muttered Hiei.

Kuwabara ignored him...this was what he wanted.

But just when he thought it was all over, a familiar figure stood in front of him. The tree shot up, weakness gone, starring at the living Yusuke Urameshi. As Hiei and Kurama laughed when Yusuke said he couldn't feel his heart beating, Kuwabara starred in happy amazement.

'He's back...now everything is okay....everything.'

/LATER AT GENKAI'S SHRINE./

Genkai, and Yukina, worked on healing Hiei and Kurama, but they both were frowning a little, for Kuwabara had wandered into another room insisting Kurama and Hiei be worked on first. They were worried, it's be another hour before they could try to heal him. Yusuke watched his friends be healed, but looked at the room where Kuwabara had disappeared to.

"Go on."

Yusuke jumped looked at a weary Kurama. The fox smiled, "Go on...talk to him." Yusuke nodded, twisting his now long hair in his hands. Yusuke walked silently into Kuwabara's room wincing at what he saw. Kuwabara had removed his shirt, and had laid on the bed. Yusuke scanned hid body for every injury. Kuwabara's busted lips were now scabbed over, and his throat had bruise marks all over it, shaped like a hand print. The bruises were an ugly red, purple, and green.

He shook his head, and continued his search. Kuwabara sides were completely black, and Yusuke shuddered at what that meant. His face and arms were scratch and chapped from something Yusuke was unsure of. His knuckles were bruised, and Yusuke saw his broken fingers. He counted how many and saw three broken fingers twisted on his poor hand. Yusuke noticed his shoulders looked funny, and he held his stomach, now covered with his strange demon patterns as he realized they were dislocated, and Kuwabara hadn't bothered to shove them back into place.

Yusuke had arrived just in time to see Kuwabara falling from the sky. He knew that Kuwabara saw him, but did not seem to recognize him. Not even bothering to try to save himself, Yusuke had watched with agony as Kuwabara fell to the ground.

Kuwabara's eyes were closed and Yusuke came to sit by him, running his hand through Kuwabara's hair. For once Kuwabara's hair gel had bee scrubbed out of it. Kuwabara did not respond, so Yusuke sat there in silence stroking his hair.

"I wanted to die."

Yusuke jumped and met his friend's eyes. "Kuwa-" Kuwabara shook his head, "I wanted to die Yusuke...I wanted to die." Yusuke swallowed, "It's okay Kuwabara I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" Kuwabara looked at him. "What?" Yusuke closed his eyes in guilt, "For many things I'm sorry...When you were almost killed by Toguro, and I wanted to die, when I couldn't save you when you were taken...taken away from me, when I ignored your sobs begging me not to die. Not to go." Yusuke took Kuwabara's less injured hand, and pressed in to his face, tears falling down his cheeks. "Do you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive." Kuwabara whispered, crying as well. Yusuke swallowed, "I have to know...I..." Yusuke starred at him. "What they do to you...did they...did they hurt you?" Kuwabara looked at him in surprise, "Is that why you look so miserable?" Yusuke starred at him looking like a child.

Kuwabara looked away. "They did do some things..."

"What Kuwabara?"

"Were you scared?"

Yusuke starred at Kuwabara, now he was looking like a child, "When you...when Snesui..." Yusuke nodded, "Yes...I didn't want to die...I was scared of leaving everyone behind...everyone, especially you...I knew you still needed me." Clearing his throat, and with more force, he whispered, "What did they do to you Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara closed his eyes, body stiffening. "They told me how they'd kill you...describing it in great detail, every pain you would feel...what they would do...to you, Hiei, Kurama...my-my sister. Gourmet, or elder Toguro, would lick me saying he couldn't wait to devour me. All terrifying me on purpose, wanted me to be scared. They gagged me at one point and made me watch five minutes of the-" Kuwabara covered his eyes with his broken fingers, his face going red as hot tears dripped down his face. "The tape?!" Yusuke whispered horrified. "No...the tape?!" Kuwabara nodded.

"It was awful....so many horrors in only five minutes." 

Yusuke swallowed a lump that would not disappear, and crawled on the bed, throwing his arm around him holding onto him, both their tears staining the bed covers. "It's okay Kuwabara...we'll get you help, Koenma will help you, and I sure as hell will..." Yusuke swallowed, "Is that all they did?" Kuwabara took in a shaky breath, "They sent little waves of painful electricity though me...I thought I would die. It hurt a lot..." Kuwabara stayed silent, and Yusuke swallowed hard as he heard Kuwabara pop his shoulders into place.

Pushing his hand under Yusuke, and then placing his bruised, bloody hand on Yusuke's back, the two held each other in a strange embrace. Not caring if it looked gay, or weird, or wussy, the two held on to each other for a good hour, both falling asleep from nerves stretched too far. When Genkai, and Yukina came in to tend to Kuwabara they smiled at the two, quietly working around Yusuke, healing Kuwabara's mangled body. The bruises remained, but soon those too would fade away.

For now, the two laid in a peaceful stillness not caring about what was going on. About Yusuke being a demon, about the future, about what would happen tomorrow, or five years from now.

They slept.

And that was all that was needed.

1234

woo I like this one 


End file.
